


The Princes & The Dancing Doll

by Anonymous



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, I just didn't knew I could post in anonymous before I orphaned it like a dumbass, I swear I'm not a content thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just wanted to make a tiny one-shot about Princes and a dancing doll. It turned into that. I don't want to take responsibility for it. So I'll just post that. But maybe if people really want more I'll post a part two, I don't know.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It's something Han Bin found on a night of insomnia. _That velvet box with a hidden secret._

That night, it was pouring outside and the thunderstorms always made the Prince restless. An empty palace hidden in the forest already wasn't reassuring, but he knew why he was there. The I-Land was neutral ground and no kingdoms ever sent armed men here. That is why it had neither guards, nor servants. The Princes sent there were all gifted young men expected to learn how to be part of the people. With the minimum luxury due to their ranks, but still. They were in I-Land to be taught how to be great rulers. And Han Bin Gong (공, 公 - Prince) wanted to be a great ruler. Sadly, he wasn't certain he was gifted that way. Where most princes were gifted with the mastery of useful arts, his heart lied into dancing. Not sword dancing like Yi Xiang and Sung Hoon, nor Taekkyon and Gweonbeop (ancestors of Taekwondo) like Jung Won, just dancing. An activity deemed feminine and idle, meant to entertain men. Perhaps that was part of the reason he couldn't sleep either.

His worry grew faint, sent to the back of his head the very second his eyes settled on the velvet box that throned on the table at the center of the shared quarter's main room. Brows creasing, he reached out to tug on the golden ribbon that held the box wrapped. And there he found, under a glass casing, the most realistic doll ever. Oddly enough, it was of a young man, his traits betraying a certain youth while the intensity of his gaze retold the weight of a thousand stories. The Prince blinked, and poked at the glass, to check if this was real. Or if there was a 30 centimeters tall young man magically trapped. Nothing budged. The doll didn't even blink, but its gaze oddly seemed to follow Han Bin's. In awe, the male carefully lifted up the box, to check underneath. And found nothing. No card either. After admiring it for a couple more seconds, he decided to lift up the glass, and poke at the doll. The skin felt warm under his index and so real. But still, it wouldn't move. "Wow." He let out softly, in utter awe. And tiredness must've severely gotten to him because he could've sworn said doll smiled. "This is probably a gift for the Se On Wonja." (원자 - crown prince) He spoke softly, before letting out a gentle breath through his nose. "He's lucky."

Moving away from the table to retrieve a now heated kettle, the Prince poured himself a cup of tea. He couldn't help but steal small glances at the doll as he did, half expecting it to come to life and walk away. But it did no such thing. So he hummed softly as he downed his tea. And at the careful, low notes of music, the doll started to move, spinning gently on itself. "Heol." Han Bin let out softly, upon noticing. And the doll stilled, a little too abruptly for the movement to have been the results of well-oiled mechanisms. "This is wonderful." He spoke, approaching the table again. "You are, wonderful." He blinked down at the doll who had their head quasi imperceptibly tilted to the left, curiosity bringing a very subtle shift on its features. "Oh I must..." Han Bin bit his bottom lip. He couldn't keep such a precious gift could he? Surely someone would come asking for it? But what if he only kept it a few days? To observe? Just a little? He shook his head, turning away from the table and forcing himself out of the room. Then returned, a second later, to retrieve it and any evidence of its existence before heading to his private quarters. He'd give it back. In a few days at most.

**~*~**

Breakfast came. And all the Princes gathered in the shared quarters' banquet hall. As per usual, Jong Seong Gong was the first to arrive alongside with Kei Gong who had been up early due to a run at dawn. While they did not have actual servants, their food wasn't prepared by them. In fact nobody knew who was in charge of it, for their own safety and for the safety of their tasters. I-Land was a peculiar place. But it hadn't failed to protect them so far. That level of safety is what enabled the Princes to exist as normally as people of their ranks could. Of course Hui Sung Gong was attached to the hip to Se On Wonja, his admiration hard to miss for anyone with a single good eye. Geon Woo Gong was quiet as ever, absorbed already by a book that seemed to have drawn another Prince in: Kyung Min, who wouldn't stop trying to peer over the other's shoulder.

"This is depressing." Sun Woo Gong commented. Never an adept of silence that one. It could explain why he'd chosen the mastery of silver tongue and diplomacy over the arts. "It is, I can concede early still, but silence merely hardens the task of awakening."

Jung Won Gong merely smiled at the words, used to the fellow Prince's antics. But he couldn't quite muster a satisfactory answer to such a statement. "How are you so bright?" Came quietly, from a half asleep prince Jae Yoon, who was resting his head against his fist.

"Were it not for fear of breakfast disappearing before I awaken, I would still lay within the warm layers of my inviting bed." Ji Min Gong commented, punctuating his sentence with a grunt. "So pardon my lack of conversation, but you certainly aren't as inviting as the many concubines I left behind."

"I doubt that even in your dreams you could find several partners." Sung Cheol Gong piqued, his voice so soothing that one could miss the barb as he shoved some rice in his mouth.

"Do you truly wish to fight so early?" Ji Min inquired in return.

"Well, that would certainly prove good training for the both of you." Se On Wonja spoke. "But you'll have to take it outside and wear the proper attire. I even volunteer to serve as a squire." He rose an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

"Hyung..." Ta Ki Gong let out so carelessly. None of the people here were related by blood. But they'd grow to spill some alongside one another. And as royals, they knew to value bonds born out of anything but interest or blood. "Training will resume in hours, must we start so early?" They all knew that it was how it worked. Sure, it'd begin with two of them, but the implicit rule was that nobody wanted to be perceived as the who slacked off. So whomever started training would lead others to do the same. Whether they wanted it or not.

Jae Ho sighed softly. "I cannot begin with sword fighting again. I still have bruises from warming up with Sung Hoon-ah."

"That has a lot more to do with the opponent than with the exercise." Tae Yong Gong pointed out, gaze hyper focused on the plate in front of him. Thus missing the faint blush it brought to the aforementioned Prince's cheeks.

In honesty, it was peculiar, to have such a shy one amongst young men all aware they were gifted. But he exuded as much charisma as his cheeks grew bright upon receiving a compliment. So he was indulged that innocent trait. Especially since he spent most of his time alongside Jong Seong Gong, who probably projected enough confidence for the both of them. Sun Woo was happily clapping his hands, delighted at the redness that had settled at the tip of the fellow prince's ears. "Ouri Sung Woon-ah truly inherited the charms of his mother." He pointed out with no malice, but reminding everyone that he was born of a concubine. Silence fell in the room again. Thick and suffocating. The Prince stood and excused himself. Of course, Jae Yoon and Jong Seong were the very next to leave the hall, rushing after the male. And once that motion started, more Princes grew to retire. Until the two left were the ones poring over a book.

Han Bin took the occasion to return to his private quarters, planning to take a look at the doll again in broad daylight. But as soon as he lifting the glass that caged the doll, he was promptly joined by Yi Xiang, who as per usual appeared unannounced to say: "I think I have finally mastered the drums! Look I—" The Prince's brows creased upon noticing the glass lid now in Han Bin's hands. His eyes trailed to the doll and widened. He grew closer, magnetically drawn by the accuracy. "Daebak." He whispered softly before poking at the doll's cheeks, squeezing them between his thumb and index. "Where did you get that?" He inquired, dropping the formalities due to their tone.

Han Bin removed Yi Xiang's hand. "It is not mine. I think it is for Se On Wonja. Such an expensive gift surely is for the crown prince."

"And you dared stealing it?" The younger male inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I did not do such thing! I merely borrowed it." Han Bin defended himself, outraged to have been accused of theft. "For a couple of days at most. I promise." He went on, the heat of shame creeping up his neck and bringing a hitch with it.

Yi Xiang Gong chuckled. "Are you afraid I would rat you out? Come on, hyung. You know me better than that. I won't say a thing. Quite frankly I was just surprised. I certainly did not picture you as someone who would... ' _borrow_ ' others' belongings. Especially not the Crown Prince's."

"I'm not..." Han Bin sighed. "This is the first time I do that, I swear. But watch..." He whistled gently, somewhat melodious sounds leaving his lips to bloom in the air. Enough, for the doll to indulge dancing to. Careful, graceful moves that used little space.

Yi Xiang let out a gentle gasp of surprise. "Heol." He exhaled out, watching the doll's moves grow bolder as the whistling kept going. Smiling, the male decided to join, tapping on his small drums with his fingers. And the doll reacted as soon as percussions were added, more primal and strong in the moves, more daring too, moving to the very edge of its original base. And as Hanbin's whistling died in the air, the drums became overpowering, bringing raw energy to the doll. The moves grew sharper, more dangerous, shifting from regular dancing to combat moves, with gracefully executed kicks amidst all the grace.

"Wow." Han Bin Gong breathed out in amazement. Xi Yiang was just as entranced, leading to a small mistakes breaking a steady rhythm. Just enough to make the doll stop entirely, returning to the center of its base and now harboring a disappointed expression. It was subtle still, a gaze fairly empty but lips just a little turned towards the back as his head hung to the left.

"That thing is judging us so hard right now." Yi Xiang spoke, so crudely because so amused. "I love it."

"Thing?" Han Bin inquired, brows creasing.

"Well it is definitely not a common doll now, is it?" Yi Xiang shot back. "This is... magical." The Prince declared, a genuine smile on his lips.

"It is." Han Bin agreed fondly.

"That is why you stole, sorry, _borrowed_ , it, is it not? The awe it provokes?" Yi Xiang asked. And Han Bin eagerly nodded. "I think I understand. The awe. Not the magic." He turned his gaze back to the doll. "Do you think it knows different types of dances or it's all instinctual?"

"I think I don't like referring to him as 'it'." Han Bin replied. "He deserves a name."

"댄서. Daen Seo. The dancer." Yi Xiang replied, with little creativity.

"It has to be more personal than that." Han Bin argued. "Let's give it some time. And some thought. He deserves that much."

"Surely." Yi Xiang agreed. "Now come on, training will begin soon. And you know how much Master Sung Duk likes to make slackers carry his palanquin."

Han Bin sighed but nodded. "Go ahead, I'll change and join you on the training fields."

"Alright. But hurry or I will warm up with Jong Seong and you know how territorial he gets of me, after all I am the man of many's dreams and—" Yi Xiang dodged a sock sent his way. "You ungratef—" He dodged a second sock. "Alright I shall get going." He turned away, being hit at the back of the head by a pillow. "Now you just want me to jump you so we can tumble, am I pa—" He was hit by another pillow."Oh fine, fine, I will see myself out. And I hope you'll be late." He actually left after those words.

**~*~**

Han Bin did not, end up late. But when he arrived, Yi Xiang was warming up with Jong Seong and the few left doing laps were Dong Kyu, Young Bin, Eui Joo and Yoon Won. He promptly joined them, planning to stop running when they would. And they happily welcomed the latest and eldest addition to their group.

Meanwhile, Se On Wonja had specifically required for Sung Hoon Gong to be his sparing partner. Not so much for his impressive sparing skills but to ensure that he was faring well since the carelessly thrown remark earlier. He couldn't achieve much but he wanted to try. It felt like a duty of sorts as the sole Crown Prince here. He didn't know when he'd be called yet and had no rush for his father's death, but he knew he needed to be a figure for the people here, so he could inspire those out there too. There was no do over with ruling a country but here he could try out different methods to reach people's heart.

Sun Woo was, in all honesty, the best training partner, keeping you entertained with constant chatter while peppering his sentences with encouragements. Today, he had chosen Ta Ki Gong, happily marveling about the younger male's hair.

Hui Sung and Kei Gong often stuck to one another, one more agile and careful while the other was more swift and forward. They worked well and both liked things that worked well.

Warms up ended with the announced arrival of their trainer: Sung Duk Master & Doo Bu Master, both particularly respected generals. "In formation." The first loudly called.

Naturally, the Princes moved to tight ranks. First line stood the archers and the Crown Prince leading a potential assault: Geon Wu, Tae Yong, Sun Woo, Kei, Sung Chul, Eui Joo, Kuyng Min and Se On a meter ahead. Second line held the sword fighters : Sung Hoon, Jong Seong, Yi Xiang, Yoon Won, Ji Min, Jae Ho and Sung Cheol. Third line with glaive polearms and a greater focus on defense: Dong Kyu, Hui Sung, Ta Ki, Jae Beom, Jae Yoon, Young Bin and Han Bin.

The masters moved around the ranks to check their attire before standing at the front again. "It is delightful to see that your majesties take their training seriously and are all here on time." Sung Duk Master spoke. "This week's training will be axed on combat dancing. You will be tasked with the mission of creating a full choreography that doesn't only display your ability at the martial arts but a perfect control of your own body. And, the utmost respect due to the art that is dancing. You musn't show off, but entertain one another. Because you will be the judges." His lips curled up. "And the four people ranking last will have the immense luck of being on palanquin carrying duty for a month."

Doo Bu Master nodded a few times before he went on: "Now be careful, we will show you the core movements that must be incorporated in your respective choreographies."

**~*~**

"My body in aching in places I did not know it could." Ji Min commented.

"My body is but an ache." Sun Woo added. "I cannot believe the words I am about to say, but I now feel a certain fondness regarding intense sessions of mindless sword fighting."

"Dancing is hard." Hui Sung commented.

"Especially when you lack creativity like me." Geon Woo continued. "I can reproduce and master but invent? It is beyond my capacities."

"Yet I can already hear the praises coming for the choregraphies you both will create." Jong Seong commented.

"Me too." Jung Won agreed. " _Hui Sung moves with such grace, Geon Woo possesses such a fiery aura._ " He sighed dreamily, clasping his hands together. "Oh how bright does the fire of potential burn in them."

"What about me? What do you see?" Jae Yoon asked.

"Not a fire yet, but a tiny little flame dangerously dancing in the wind." Sun Woo replied, before anybody else could. And earned himself a smack at the back of the head. He pouted, rubbing the area. "It was a compliment."

Ji Min shook his head. "It was not." 

"No. It was not." Sun Woo agreed, nose scrunching up as a smile resurfaced on his features.

"It frightens me sometimes, to remember that you could potentially rule a kingdom."Eui Joo spoke. "Then I remember that I could too... And it all turns into a fantastic joke."

"It is an honour to be born with such greatness entrusted upon us. And we have, to live up to it." Jae Ho expressed, ever the one with a sense of duty.

"It is." Dong Kyu Gong agreed. "But does it never frighten any of you? To know that once you step out of here, you become the King?"

" _Baekseong Wie Wang. Wang Wie Shin_. The King above the people. God above the King. We are here by the will of the deities. We are all born with memorable destinies. And must only carve the path that will allow us to meet our fate. That is why we all willingly came here, to get the proper tools to make our way into the world." Kei Gong expressed, bringing a certain solemnity out of them all.

"No door was ever closed to us, but we must find a way to open them all to our people. This is why we are here. To create a future where the King doesn't look down on their subject but protectively hover over them." Jeong Song agreed.

"Well I do not believe I am tall enough to hover over anyone but I will try my best." Geon Woo remarked, drawing chuckles out of several of his peers. Conversations resumed on their owns, people splitting in small groups as the moved to different activities or tried to find decent training partners.

Han Bin was approached by several. All desperately seeking his council regarding the dance aspect, but none offering to help him regarding the combat side. Well, all but one: Yi Xiang. Who did not actually ask for help. Merely offered his. And because Han Bin Gong was nice, he'd accepted to oversee the choreographies of several, giving little room for his own rehearsals but in the heart of the night. His friend agreed to meet him then.

**~*~**

Night came, lit only by the full moon and Han Bin went, with the doll and a flute, to test just how magical it could still prove to be. He returned to the training fields, where Yi Xiang awaited already, playing around with his Ssangsoodo. He always enjoyed dancing with his double handed saber. He'd never used it in battle yet, but he knew himself ready to. His drums had been abandoned several feet away.

"I am certain the choreography did not involve weapons." The Prince loudly announced, choosing to make his presence known in a moment of respite.

Yi Xiang's features shifted to a grin as he sheathed his blade. "I couldn't possibly idly await for your arrival like a forlorn lover."

"Ah yes, what would Jong Seong think then?" Han Bin inquired, amused at how quiet and withdrawn his friend suddenly grew. He carefully put down the box near the abandoned drums, missing the hopefulness now in the doll's features. "So how shall we start?" He asked.

"Your balance." Yi Xiang replied. "You must learn how to lower your center to give strength to your kicks."

And it started just like that, the both of them too absorbed by their actual training to notice the doll mimicking them with ease within its confined space. A choreography was a choreography, even with no music and more swift kicks that actual dancing. Yi Xiang was mostly teaching his friend how to bring strength and explosiveness to the combat moves. And eventually the two started to spar, the blade expert encouraging his friend to grow bolder in his moves and hit harder. Up until Han Bin incorporated a particularly efficient kick, taking in the advice of anchoring himself in the ground. And ended up landing an attack Yi Xiang did not dodge. "Blood!" He called, eyes widening in panic as his friend's nose started to bleed. In a second, he was beside him, fussing over like a worried mom as the other held his nose. "We are heading back inside, I need to take a good look at it." Yi Xiang merely nodded and the two headed towards the palace, forgetting drums and doll alike.

But insomnia drew another person to the training fields later on in the night. Someone still reeling for having been reminded that he was the son of a King and an official concubine. Someone who expressed himself best when doing what he loved the most: dancing with blades. And so Sung Hoon Gun (군 - born to the king and a concubine) danced until he exhausted himself. And laid panting in the grass. But no smile graced his features still. On the contrary, tears welled in dark, wide orbs as he observed the sky. He knew, he wasn't the only one born of a concubine in here, and at least his mother wasn't in disgrace, but still... He knew what people thought of his future rule. Also knew that if he ever were to leave that place, it meant his older brother from the Queen would have died raging a war he was supposed to continue with a Kingdom he might be the friend of the future ruler of. He closed his eyes, teeth sinking on his upper lip as tears silently rolled down.

That's when he heard a gentle knock nearby.Frowning, he sat up and reopened his eyes, looking into the direction of the sound. To find a doll pointing at drums. Perhaps too entranced to question it, he moved closed and reached for the instruments, gently hitting their surface in rhythm as the doll instructed him to. And soon, the small dancer launched themselves into a choreography where pantomime met aerial moves, some even a mimic of Sung Hoon's who chuckled as he watched magic happen before his eyes. "Heol." He whispered softly, after the last tap against the drum. And the doll's features shifted back to overt neutrality, no pant to betray effort as it stood motionless. Not even a blink anymore. "That's... You're... Magical." He declared, carefully reaching out for the box to lift it up, searching for clear informations of its owner. Nothing. But the flute right next to it belonged to Han Bin and the drums to Yi Xiang. Surely one of them was the owner. "I..." He bit his bottom lip. "I'll keep you for the night. Just a little. And I'll give you back tomorrow when I can." He wasn't met with any sort of reply, as he carried said doll back inside, with drums hanging around his neck and a flute in the palm of his hand. He'd return all the items at once.

Back in his private quarters, he installed the doll atop of desk and removed the glass case before retrieving his gayageum, the zither had been an instrument his mother taught him herself. And one of his most prized possessions. He played rarely but always well. And as soon as the notes danced in the air, the doll started to as well, moving with a feminine grace and teasing in its ways. The moves were careful and deliberate, slow but never offbeat. It matched the energy of the sorrowful music. Sung Hoon sniffled softly. And the realization that he was crying dawned on him. He wiped away the tears, stopping. And noticed that the doll now had a pensive expression, head tilted to the right and gaze lowered. "It's not you." The Prince spoke, like it could make any difference. "You did well." Everybody deserves to hear that much, even a magical dancing doll."Let's try something happier, alright?" He started playing again, the melody brighter and faster, making the doll more daring. It moved to the edge of its platform, kicking and jumping around with the strength of combat. But didn't dare adventuring themselves further. They danced happily, and it was contagious enough to make the music player laugh in the heart of what could have been a dark night.

**~*~**

Morning came too soon. But Sung Hoon knew better than to stay too long in bed. Especially if he did not want for Jong Seong to peer into his room. So he got dressed, and covered the box with a sheet before leaving his room for the dining hall, in a much better mood now despite his lack of sleep. Even humming to himself softly, to the tune of a song his mother had once created for him.

"I am relieved to see you faring so well this morning." Kyung Min Gong declared softly, falling into steps with him.

Sung Hoon merely smiled in return, making the other Prince blush. Chuckling, he gently pinched Kyung Min's cheek. "You certainly should not be looking so lovable at dawn."

"I don't." Kyung Min replied without a stutter, removing the other's hand. "You are just clearly exhausted." He spoke before rushing away, hands pressed to his red cheeks.

"Exhaustion hardly impedes on my sight." Sung Hoon called after him.

"What's it with you?" Jong Seong inquired. "Waking up before I wake you? And looking so chirpy?" He rose an eyebrow. "Did you kill Sun Woo in his sleep?"

"What? No." Sung Hoon shook his head. "I just had a reminder that there is beauty and strength in being who I am."

"Well, you could have just asked Jae Yoon about that. Waxing poetics about you is something of a contest with Sun Woo for him." Jong Seong pointed out.

"Good morning slackers." Kei Gong declared, ruffling their hair as he walked past them to return to his private quarters. Of course he'd went for his morning jog pre breakfast.

Jong Seong sighed softly. "I can't tell whether I envy his determination or not..."

"You do not. You just envy his defined abdominals." Sung Hoon replied.

"And ridiculous muscular calves, and seriously carved biceps, and his firm butt." Jong Seong sighed dreamily. "I'm serious. Have you tried smacking that? The sound, it's—" He ended up smacked at the back of his head.

"Do not ruin my morning mood." Sung Hoon declared and quickened his pace towards the dining hall.

They were welcomed by a happy Dong Kyu waving at them. "Good mo-ooorning." The maknae singsonged happily. Ah to be a kid with the strong belief that everything would turn out great if you tried your hardest with a sincere heart...

Slowly, all the Princes started to trickle in, some looking more bright than others, some barely looking awake at all. Se On, for once, was last. And looked absolutely distraught.

"Good morning, daegam." (대감 - His excellency) Hui Sung was the first to dare speaking, smiling gently when the male took a seat behind him, relinquishing his spot at the end of the dining table. Nobody said a word about it. But as Se On's brows creased with unfamiliar uncertainty, it became easy to tell that the time had come. Or would be coming.

"My father has taken ill." He announced simply. "His Wang Myeong is to be revealed soon." (왕명 - last proclamation that the king delivers before dying, including his will and succession edict) "Please. Not a word." Congratulations were in order, but nobody truly felt like delivering them anyway. Hui Sung merely brought a hand to the older male's back, unmoving but present.

Breakfast passed in heavy silence, all princes awaiting for Se On Wonja to retire first. He had been there to welcome them all as a brother. It felt too odd to imagine that he could go. Hui Sung frowned, sucking in his upper lip as his eyes started to sting. Jung Won's hand wrapped around his shoulder. "Let's go for a walk, alright?" The drop of formalities went unnoticed, as the two stood and left. Many sighed and left afterwards.

"Wait." Sung Woon quietly spoke, stopping Yi Xiang and Han Bin as they went. That caught Jae Yoon's eyes for a second but he went ahead with Eui Joo and Tae Yong. "I found something of yours last night at the fields." The male announced. The two others shared a glance, eyes widening as it dawned on them. "I left it all in my private quarters." The Prince went on. "Just follow me there and I will restitute it all."

Yi Xiang nodded for the both of them, as Han Bin struggled, remorse overpowering him. He'd stolen such a precious gift. But he wondered if now was even the right time to restitute it? Sighing, he silently followed the two others back to Sung Hoon's quarters. And were led inside a particularly tidy room, who didn't even look inhabited.

To find the doll gone. The sheet was there still. The drums and the flute too were on the desk. But no doll. Sung Hoon turned to them, to find a surprise matching their own in his gaze. "I swear your doll was still here this morning."

Han Bin sighed heavily. "It was never mine to start with."

"What?" Sung Hoon frowned. "Then whose is it?"

"We don't know." Yi Xiang replied. "We just assumed such a magical gift belonged to Se On Wonja."

"You mean to imply we lost an inestimable gift that belonged to the Crown Prince?!" Sung Woon asked, freaking out. And clasped a hand over his mouth at how loud he'd sounded.

_This, was a nightmare._


	2. Chapter 2

There were two ways out of I-Land. Either being called to rule. Or, reaching your 27th year. Indeed, at this particular stage, it was considered that you were ready to face whatever the world would throw at you and have enough maturity not to try to overthrow the current ruler of your kingdom or succeed if you do. And quite frankly, a part of Se On had grown to believe it would be the latter way for him to leave. He wasn't so far from 27 after all. And he'd grown to believe he'd have some time with his father then, to learn some more about the kingdom he'd eventually ruled. But now that the due date of the beginning of his rule was near, he only felt lost and nauseous.

The Prince squeezed his eyes shut in a shallow attempt to control the spasms that had spread from his hands throughout his whole body. He'd barely managed to make it back to his private quarters before he lost control, shaking as his back was still pressed ahead the heavy door. Sliding against it, Se On Wonja sat on the ground, fingers tangling in his hair as his head hung low, tears rolling down. "I'm not ready." He whispered, covertly begging any deity that could be listening to give him some more time. "I cannot go home already." He shook his head. "Not like that."

A discrete knock caught the male's attention, for he feared it came from the door. He couldn't bear the sight of anyone currently. Couldn't handle their pity or their own sorrow regarding his departure. But mercifully, the knock seemed to coming from the inside. The desk of his room to be more precise. There, sat a 50 centimeters box wrapped in a velvet sheet with a gold ribbon. Frowning when he grew certain that the knocking sound came from it, the Crown Prince stood. And marched to it. Carefully, he unwrapped what seemed to be a gift. And found the most realistic doll in there. A young man, curiously, with youthful features but a fierceness in his gaze. But then, if it was just a doll, where did the knocking come from? He poked at the glass a few times, expecting some sort of reaction but being met with nothing. Not ever a blink. He sighed softly, the faintest smile appearing on his lips. "I am already going mad and I haven't sat on a throne yet." He shook his head. "Lovely." The Prince turned away from the gift, deciding to change and head to the training fields. He left the room without noticing that the doll had turned away out of respect for his privacy.

_It's funny, how much we see without noticing._

**~*~**

Sung Hoon, Yi Xiang and Han Bin were the three to arrive last for training. Almost late, but not quite. Much to the disappointment of their masters who hadn't had a palanquin ride of the training fields in a while. Rushing to their respective formation spots, the three rejoined the Princes' ranks. "A minute later," Sung Duk master started as he began his inspection. "and you would have been good for Palanquin duty." He narrowed his eyes, standing right in front ofHan Bin. "Do you miss it, daegam?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Aniyo, Gukseon." (국선, 國仙 - Grand Master) Han Bin clearly replied, holding the older male's gaze. Sung Duk Master smiled, seemingly satisfied with the reply as he moved away.

"As you all know, you only have six days left to come up with a choreography both displaying your martial capabilities and your dancing skills. The primary intent being to entertain." Doo Bu Master reminded. "But we also desire for all of you to tell a story with that choreography. You have to think about it like an artist would a performance. Will it require music? What kind? Who will play? Accessories? Of what nature? What purpose will they serve? Is every single move you picked impactful? Does it belong where you inserted it? Do the mandatories combat moves fit in the overall choreography? Where does it start and can one clearly tell that it is ending there? This, is the kind of question you must ask yourselves. No movement, nor second must be wasted."

"And to teach you that patience and overlook, we have chosen to focus today's training session on Taji Quan." Sunk Duk Master announced, grinning a little when he saw several faces fall. "Focusing the mind solely on the movements of the form helps to bring about a state of mental calm and clarity. You all, could use that, your majesties."

"I think I'd rather carry a palanquin than move slower than a turtle for hours." Ji Min grumbled under his breath, getting a snort out of Yoon Won nearby.

"Now that's offensive for turtles." Sun Woo whispered, keeping his gaze ahead and expression serious as he drew a discrete laughter out of his friend behind him.

"Anything to share with the rest of us?" Sung Duk Master asked, moving between the ranks to stand in front of Ji Min Gong.

The Prince bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes for a second as he tried to kill his laughter. And managed only to exacerbate it. "Jeongmal mianhabnida, Gukseon." He apologized, before bringing a hand to his mouth. His laughter being contagious, Yoon Won and Sun Woo were trying their best to keep their features neutral.

"Alright." Sung Duk Master spoke. "It has been a while after all. Ji Min Gong, you earned yourself the luck to carry me for a palanquin tour of the training fields while the others begin training." The older man moved out the ranks, and the Prince followed him. "Now whom, amongst your majesties wishes to accompany him to perform this task?" He asked the group at large. And instantaneously, several hands raised. The General sighed in disbelief. "Seven." He spoke. "Seven of you seem so eager to help. Great." He nodded a few times, clasping his hands behind his back. "I sense the biggest motivation to be a dislike for Tai Chi more than a sense of camaraderie. But worry not." He chuckled. "All of you will get to help him. We'll have two groups and Ji Min will have the luck to partake in both laps." He grinned. "Sun Woo Gong, Kei Gong, Ta Ki Gong and Jeong Song, congratulations, you get to run lapses and I do mean run, while Yi Xiang Gong, Tae Yong Gong, Jae Ho Gong and Ji Min Gong of course, take me on first ride. Then your majesties will have the pleasure to switch."

Doo Bu Master clasped his hands together. "The rest of you, spread up a bit to have some personal space. We will begin training."

**~*~**

"I did not expect Taji Quan to actually leave me sore." Jae Yoon complained.

"Who knew it could actually be faster?" Ta Ki Gong asked, a pout on his youthful features.

"It is, a martial art. You are all aware of that, right?" Jung Won Gong inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, we all read about it. The study of yielding and sticking to an incoming attack rather than attempting to meet it with opposing force." Jong Seong quoted. "But seriously, had I known it would actually feel like exercise I would have kept my hand down."

"Ugh, me too." Sun Woo agreed, wrapping his arms around Jong Seong's as his head fell on the Prince's shoulder. He was one of the few who indulged himself such proximity with others. But nobody faulted him because they all, craved proximity. Most just lacked the boldness to go for it.

"Well, it was our duty to help a friend anyway. We did good." Jae Ho reminded them, earning a couple of nods before the group started to dissolve into smaller units.

Jae Yoon's eyes trailed behind Sung Hoon who had once again chosen to remain with Yi Xiang Gong and Han Bin Gong. The two Princes were nice, sure. In fact Jong Seong would mention Yi Xiang a lot. But Jae Yoon couldn't grasp how fast Sung Hoon had created such a seemingly special bond with the other two. He hadn't even acknowledged anyone but them since breakfast. It was... He couldn't tell exactly how he felt actually. But he didn't like it too much.

"Perhaps it did not belong to the Crown Prince and merely was a magical object that went away once it felt like it." Yi Xiang shrugged, trying to reassure the other two as they took turn freaking out about loosing such a valuable gift destined to someone who might actually really need it currently.

"But what if it was not? What if we lost it?" Sung Hoon Gong inquired before he bringing his thumb back to his mouth to chew on the nail.

Han Bin removed the younger Prince's hand from his mouth. "Do not do that. We just finished training. Bad idea." Sung Hoon nodded a few times in agreement.

"We still ignore if it even was a gift for someone." Yi Xiang reiterated. "And I fail to see whom would steal it."

"Well, I did borrow it. Maybe someone else was drawn to it." Han Bin pointed out.

"Well, maybe." Yi Xiang conceded. "But then, if that is the case they will come forward and informed Sung Hoon-ah about it. Thus, we only have to wait."

"But what if takes too long? What if Se On Wonja is..." Sung Hoon swallowed at the thought that one of their oldest members could actually leave. "What if he leaves before we get it back?"

"He won't." Yi Xiang replied. "All we can do is pray for his father's health and hope that whomever took the doll comes forward."

Han Bin's brows creased together. "It is all my fault. Had I not been greedy..."

"It is not." Sung Hoon quietly replied. "Responsibility here is shared." Yi Xiang nodded at the words. "Hopefully whomever has it reveals themselves soon or simply restitute it to the original owner. I refuse to search further or start accusing anyone over my mistake."

"It is wiser not to perturb the equilibrium here so." Yi Xiang agreed. "We are all here to learn how to properly care for people. It should start with those in here." The other two nodded at the words, a certain relief stemming from their final decision.

**~*~**

Se On returned to his chambers now freshly bathed and dressed. Training had managed to shift his focus to the task at hand. But now that he was left on his own, worries started to plague his mind again. No matter how often he repeated himself that he was ready for whatever would come.

Sighing heavily, the King sat on his bed. He wrapped an arm around one of the wooden pillars of his canopy bed. He glanced around the room that had grown to be his, his room, his space, in his, home. The thought of leaving it all behind now, even though this place was supposed to prepare him to, was absolutely frightening. He had arrived following the first attempt on his life when he was seven. He'd been alone for a while, a sort of test subject for the other kingdoms before more Princes trickled in. Slowly. Some younger. Some older. From all over the known world.

His eyes fell on the box again. And finally, it dawned on him that the doll was now turning away. Brows creasing, the male stood to take a better look. It seemed nothing else had moved. Just the doll. He chuckled softly and spun the box to turn it towards him again. "You are very pretty." He declared softly, before lifting up the glass lid. Carefully, he put it down before refocusing on the doll. With great care, he brought a thumb to its cheek, caressing it. "It feels so real." He chuckled. Everything felt all too real recently.

The Crown Prince stood, moving away from the doll to run his fingers along the strings of his Haegum. (해금, 奚琴 - a vertical fiddle with two strings) He smiled a little, contemplating the instrument and decided to play. It had been a while after all, since he'd touched the strings. Retrieving the instrument and its bow, he went to settle in a wooden armchair. And started to play. The notes originally felt somewhat strident, due mostly to the rustiness of the player. Se On scrunched up his nose in distaste as he re-appropriated himself his Haegum. He laughed proudly as the notes started to naturally flow out again, despite the sorrowfulness of the song that played out.

Unnoticed to him, the doll started to dance, slow, lazy moves with a certain lasciviousness but no provocation. It was gentle, incorporating tai chi moves as the doll breathed in the music. It felt like an offering to the viewer, seductive but uninviting. It drew you in, eventually. Once you noticed. The Prince did eventually, mid-song. His gaze drawn to peripheral movements. Instinctually, Se On's arms continued their own dance to make music. Allowing him to enjoy the performance of the doll until the lost notes left his instrument. "Heol." He whispered in awe as the doll stilled, life seemingly draining out of it now that the the last note had died. He stood and returned to the doll, poking the dancer's nose with his index to check for breathing. And found nothing. "That is..." He sighed, smiling a bit. "magical." The smile widened to turn into a grin, one that revealed his teeth. "That is magical." He repeated softly, a little in disbelief still.

Now curious, he returned to the instrument. And launched himself into a different song. Something happier, but still heartfelt due to the instrument. This time around, he instantaneously knew where to fixate his gaze. And watched as the doll moved carefully at first, trying to attune themselves to a foreign song. Searched around a little, trying to find a pattern in that new rhythm. And the Crown Prince couldn't help but smile so widely as the doll found their footing on his personal composition. It felt as if the doll understood what the music said, interpreting it exactly like in the way it had been meant to. Bold but not brazen, with a carefulness in the acrobatics, but a fierceness in gentler move. The contract interesting and always just right in terms of note. It was a restrained display of mastery, much like the player did with his instrument. And the Prince couldn't help but laugh at the doll's bow when the notes died down. Little of that life remained when the song died, but a certain pride still shone in those wide eyes.

A knock at the actual door interrupted the spectacle. And Se On stood. He took the time toput the glass case back on the doll, before going to open the door. "Some officials are here to see you, Wonja." Young Bin Gong announced before respectfully bowing.

The older man frowned, and moved forward, clasping a hand over the fellow Prince's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend." He spoke quietly and stepped out as well, closing the door behind him. "I am ready." He declared and chined up, following the younger Prince back to the shared quarters' hall.

All the other Princes were gathered there, standing in parade rest with their hands clasped behind their backs and their chins up. Young Bin rushed to join the ranks. And Se On marched alone to the officials who stood.

"Daegam." One of the officials saluted. And both reverently bowed. The Prince silently nodded, drawing in a breath as he clasped his hands behind his back. "The will has been revealed." The official declared, before holding out a fisted hand. He slowly turned it, palm facing the sky before opening said hand to reveal a kingdom seal. "Chukhadeuribnida, Sejajeoha." (세자저하 - His Royal Highness, title of the officially recognized Crown Prince). "Seunggyuk pyeha, manse." ( 폐하 - His majesty, 만세 - ten thousand years, to wish the [future] king a long life.)

"Manse!" Kei Gong was the first to shout.

"Manse!" Hui Sung Gong was the second to join.

"Manmanse!" The whole group of Princes shouted, the lot of them keeping their gazes ahead.

Se On Wonja, Seunggyuk Wangseja, the now officially Crown Prince, looked down at the small wristband that would be his passport out in the world, brows creased. And despite the shouts of his friends to congratulate him, everything surrounding him felt eerily silent as he observed the small bracelet. Carefully, he reached out for it, admiring it and running his thumb along his kingdom's seal as officials spoke words he should probably listen to but couldn't hear.

Silence was all he heard until the foreign men were gone and a familiar hand fell on his back. Se On turned to his right, to find Hui Sung there and chuckled at how befitting it was. "Let's walk." He spoke, so informally, and put a hand on the other's back as well, leading him away and out of the room.

**~*~**

"I still cannot quite believe it." Ta Ki Gong quietly declared as they all sat in the dining all. Well, all but two. Se On, no, Seunggyuk, and Han Bin, weren't there.

"Do you think he will come? To dinner, I mean." Sun Woo dared expressing the worries in all of their hearts. It'd far too hard if there weren't any proper goodbyes.

"He will." Hui Sung replied. "He has to." It sounded an awful lot like he was trying to convince himself. Nobody pointed that out aloud. Geon Woo Gong, never once for display of affection, decided to make an exception. And wrapped an arm around the male's shoulders. He even encouraged Hui Sung's head to fall on his shoulder.

"He will." Kyung Min agreed, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

"And if he does not, we all know where his private quarters are." Jong Seong pointed out, drawing a wet chuckle out of the fellow princes.

"So trespassing was your idea of a pleasant goodbye?" Seunggyuk Wangseja inquired, entering the dining hall with a small grin on his features.

"Pretty much." Tae Yong Gong agreed.

"But in our defense it is because we care about you."Ji Min Gong pointed out, before offering an unapologetic grin.

"I do not know how I feel about claiming an idea of Jong Seong as ours." Eui Joo Gong intervened. "It sounds..."

"Reckless?" Kei Gong offered. Being met with a nod of approval.

"Reckless is certainly one word for it." Seunggyuk agreed, abandoning his seat at the end of the dining table to seat amongst his friends. "Now is it possible to talk about well, anything else but me."

Sun Woo giggled. "Now that is just the invitation I needed to make it all about me."

"I did not know that required an invitation of sorts." Yoon Won Gong shot back.

"It definitely does not." Sung Chul went on. "Ouri Sun Woo-yah would gladly talk about himself for the sheer pleasure of hearing himself talk."

"Well, he has to love himself that deeply so that it rounds up to one," Ji Min Gong held his index up. "person who does."

"Says you." Jae Bom Gong pointed out, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Oh now that is just the pot calling the kettle back." Yi Xiang remarked. And Seunggyuk smiled, bright and quiet, just breathing in the moment while he still could. Yeah, this was good.

**~*~**

Sung Hoon, Han Bin and Yi Xiang remained in the dining hall, quietly awaiting for everyone to trickle out. And they all did. Well, except for Jae Yoon. He remained silently seated, eyes squinted as he observed the quiet three others. "Are you planning a prank?" He inquired.

"What?" Sung Hoon Gong frowned, before sharing a glance with the other two. "No." The Prince replied.

"Then what is about that the three of you hold council for so often these days?" Jae Yoon Gong inquired, frustration seeping through his careful words.

Yi Xiang chuckled. "Oh so this is not about us." He turned to Han Bin. "Let us leave."The older Prince nodded and stood. "You will find us in my chambers if you seek us." Yi Xiang took the time to inform Sung Hoon who quietly nodded.After an exchange of respectful nods, the two left.

"I miss you." Jae Yoon expressed.

"I..." Sung Hoon's brows creased. "I am here."

Jae Yoon chuckled softly, lips curling up as he lowered his head. "Yet I miss you."

"But I have not gone anywhere." Sung Hoon Gong reiterated. "And I have no plan to."

Jae Yoon's jaw clenched, despite the remaining curls of his lips. "You should not make promises like that." His brows creased. "We cannot. Being who we are, we cannot."

"True." The fellow Prince agreed. "But I do not want you to miss me yet." Sung Hoon declared. "Not while I am still here."

Jae Yoon's face lit up at the words, his smile wide despite the tears that welled in his eyes. "I think that is all I needed to hear."

Sung Hoon chuckled, the sound a little drowned out in an exhale. "Then ask next time you need reassurance. Just ask. As often as you want." Jae Yoon nodded, letting out a laughter of relief and wiping away tears with a sleeve of his robe.

**~*~**

"I expected you to come."

A faint smile appeared on Hui Sung's lips as he moved further into the room. It was the first time he'd went so far in Se On's private quarters. The Crown Prince was sitting in an armchair. His journal was pressed to his chest as he sat in his sleeping robes, face alit only by nearby candles and the moonlight. Hui Sung swallowed. "What did you expect me to say?"

"Goodbye. I will miss you. Hopefully." Seunggyuk Wangseja replied.

"I will." Hui Sung confirmed. "Obviously." That brought a smile out of the other man. "You were the first welcoming face I saw after leaving my home. You have been kinder to me than my own family. Me, the son of a repudiated concubine."

"Why would that matter?"

"It did to some. Even here. For a little while." Hui Sung replied. "We all grew close. But few of us have always been. When we were but strangers, you were the only one who did not judge but welcomed."

Seunggyuk chuckled. "That was selfish. I had been lonely here for a while. I was just glad to see people. Do not give me too much credit."

Hui Sung bit his bottom lip. "See, it is exactly because you say things like that I..." He swallowed. "I respect you." Any other feeling was of little relevance.

The Crown Prince stood, putting down his book to march closer to the other male. "You will do good. You hardly need me. You have friends here. Enjoy that fully." He placed his hands on the younger male's shoulders. "I beg of you, do not waste a single tear on me, but fondly look back on our memories." He chuckled. "It sounds hard, but you will know, when it grows easier, that you have moved on. And that is all I wish for you. So that one day, when we cross path again, we may start anew."

"What if I do not wish to?" Hui Sung inquired, brows creasing. "What if I desire to hold onto our bond?"

Seunggyuk swallowed before bringing a hand to the back of Hui Sung's neck, gently tapping it twice. "It is not good for people like us to hold onto ghosts of the past. Let us meet again once we are both out in the world as living men. Mhhm?" Hui Sung nodded. And Seunggyuk removed his hand. "Let me show you something." He moved away, moving towards his desk. And removed the sheet atop of the doll's glass case. "Come and watch." He spoke, gesturing for Hui Sung to come closer as he started singing.

" _Yeah I'm scared duryeopgin hajiman himchage ttwieoga, let's just try_." The lyrics to his music had come watching the doll dance earlier. " _It's our chance sueopsi saegyeojin, jinan baljagugi, ara_." The Crown Prince smile as he watched the doll come to life again, the moves familiar. So the doll had recognized the tune too. " _Chinguga dwae jwo, hamkke ssawojwo, let's just run for our lives_." Seunggyuk's eyes met Hui Sung's. " _Soneul jabajwo, naege yaksokhae, let's just run for our lives_." The Crown Prince caught a glint of awe in the younger male's eyes as he watched the doll dance. " _Miraeui muni yeolligo, yaksogui geunari boyeo, You & I, we can flyyyy_..." His voice died down as silent tears rolled down the other's cheeks.

"I never meant to make you cry." Seunggyuk Wangseja spoke softly, head lightly tilted to the side as he observed the other.

"They are good tears. I think." Hui Sung quietly replied, a smile on his lips. Se On, yes, the simple fellow Prince, reached out to wipe away the remnants of tears on the other's cheeks with his right thumb. And the two males stilled, looking to each other's eyes. Neither could really tell who leant in first, but their lips met for the ghost of a kiss. Heavy with finality.

"You should head back to your room." Seunggyuk said, turning away.

"I should." Hui Song agreed, turning away as well.

They faced again. The Crown Prince holding the doll's case in his arms. "I want you to have it." He spoke. 

"I, I can't, it—" "You can. And you will. I do not think I can take it with me. I want it to remain here. Where it is safe. With the person I trust the most." Hui Sung silently nodded and took ahold of the precious gift.

Hui Sung stopped at the doors. "Goodbye. I will miss you. Hopefully." He declared, getting a chuckle out of the older man as he walked out.

Somehow, that doll always ended with someone in need of a little happiness.

**~*~**

"Nobody." Sung Hoon Gong declared, entering Yi Xiang's chambers. "Nobody came to talk to me about the doll."

"It's alright. It is not your fault." Han Bin Gong replied, offering a warm smile. "I feel like it does not matter as much anymore."

"We all said our goodbyes. I think that matters more than a parting gift." Yi Xiang Gong added on. And the other two agreed, head hanging low as the weight of the situation's solemnity dawned on them. "It truly was a magical object, that doll." He broke the silent with.

"Yes." Sung Hoon agreed. "Somehow it brought us closer."

"And made us all a little happier." Han Bin continued.

"Whomever has it now, I hope it does the same for them. Sincerely. I hold no grudge nor ill will."Sung Hoon declared. And the other two nodded. Because truly, what was left to be said?

**~*~**

Sniffling softly, Hui Sung carefully installed the doll atop of his desk. The Prince then sat on his bed, and closed his eyes, throwing his head back as tears kept rolling down in a weak attempt to control them.

And reopened them to locate the origin of a knock nearby. To find that it came from the doll. Hui Sung blinked, in utter awe, and moved closer to the glass case. The doll no longer was moving. But was expectantly looking at him. Thing was, the male did not keep any instruments in his room. He had arrived with little, due to his lineage. And mostly lived on shared goods and borrowals. He had, an instrument of his own, though. His voice.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the male focused on remembering heard lyrics. A song. Any song. Only one, came to mind. " _Chinguga dwae jwo, hamkke ssawojwo? Let's... just run for our lives_." He started out slow and careful, more slamming than singing. " _Soneul jabajwo, naege yaksokhae, let's just run for our lives."_ Now he was finally singing, as the lyrics naturally flew back in. " _Miraeui muni yeolligo, yaksogui geunari boyeo, You & I, we can flyyyy_" But what then? Yeah, what then? " _Neon tto dareun na, nan tto dareun neo, let's just run for our lives_." He continued, watching entranced as the doll seamlessly adapted to his lyrics, as if this was just how the song was supposed to go. " _Neowa nae kkumui I-LAND, run for your heart run for your life. Neowa nae kkumui I-LAND, run for your heart, run for your li-i-ife_." He finished, short and uncertain, watching as suddenly sorrowful moves died down to leave space to complete stillness. How could something so lively seconds ago could turn so lifeless? So fast?

Chuckling, the Prince decided to try a simpler song, a silly one, perhaps. " _Banjjak banjjak jageun byul,_ " He grinned when the doll started to move, amused by the put out expression on its features as the dancer moved along Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. " _areumdabge bichine_ ," He laughed a little at the powerful moves on such a silly song. " _dongjjok haneul eseodo, seojjok haneul eseodo,_ " Now the Prince was truly laughing, watching the skiller dancer kick and turn along a child song. " _Banjjak banjjak jageun byul,_ " He went on, to ensure that the doll wouldn't stop dancing. " _areumdabge bichine_." He finished, now giving complete room to his laughter as the doll judgmentally looked at him, more expressive than ever before.

**_~*~_ **

Morning came too soon. All Princes awakening faster than Kei Gong usually would to go on morning jog. They all wanted to be there to see the eldest Crown Prince go. And they all stood side by side, at the doors of the Palace, as Seunggyuk Sejajeoha was sent back into the world. Not a tear was shed. They all wore proud smile, knowing a kingdom would gain a great King in the near future.

"I am proud of you." Jung Won Gong spoke, wrapping an arm around Hui Sung as they all headed back inside the palace.

"He left me a really special gift you know?" Hui Sung replied.

"Really? What is it?" His friend inquired.

"A dancing doll." The fellow Prince replied. And a shared song.

Sung Hoon, Han Bin and Yi Xiang perked up at the words, searching for each other's gaze at the words uttered nearby. "Magical." Yi Xiang Gong said, as the three of them dissolved into relieved laughter.

The bizarre thing was, when Hui Sung returned to his quarters in the company of Jung Won to show him that magical gift, well, it was gone.

_The doll, was gone. Vanished the last gift. No more ghosts, just memories. And the Prince didn't knew how he felt about that..._

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? I am sorry for all the possible mistakes, I am not from an english speaking country but I try my best!
> 
> Also obviously, [vote for the dancing doll right here](https://iland.weverse.io/) because Niki 100% deserves it.


End file.
